My Future Line
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: Memang tak ada alasan mengapa kita bisa saling jatuh cinta. Tapi, entah mengapa mencintaimu begitu beralasan bagiku. Karena aku percaya, you are my future line. Just with you, Misaki.[A/N : Italic Bold: Sounds, etc and Italic: Inner] MIND TO RnR ? :D
1. Chapter 1

**CFV © ****Tatsuhiko Urahata**

**My Future Line © Akemi Yui**

.

.

.

**Chp1 : Like a silence gun**

Tak ada yang tahu jika Kai dan Misaki sudah resmi berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu. Termasuk tim Q4. Bisa dikatakan keduanya tengah back-street. Seperti sebelumnya mereka menjalani hidup seperti biasa, seakan tak ada hal yang terjadi diantaranya.

Misalkan seperti Misaki yang selalu duduk dikursi kasir, sambil membaca buku. Entahlah buku seperti apa yang selalu dibacanya, yang jelas ia tak ingin diganggu.

Dan Kai ? Pemuda itu sering terlihat jarang datang ke _Card Capital_. Jika datang Kai selalu bersama temannya, Jun. Sekedar mendukungnya bermain. Kai juga selalu terlihat acuh tak acuh.

Tak ada kontak mata antara keduanya, senyum pun ditunjukkan pada sapaan normal. 'Hai' dan membalas sebaliknya. Lantas bagaimana keduanya bisa jatuh hati ?

"Stand up, Vanguard! / Stand up, Vanguard!"

Misaki tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang tak diketahui siapapun, karena mereka semua yang hadir tengah antusias memperhatikan pertandingan kartu antara Kai dan Kamui. "_Sugoii na_."Gumam Misaki, tanpa sadar kucing kecil miliknya memandang Misaki dengan heran. Bukan sikapnya sekali. "_Gomen ne_, _neko_ ?"Katanya sambil mengelus bulu-bulu halus kucingnya itu. Dan kembali menyaksikan pertandingan yang selalu terjadi di hari-hari Misaki di _Card Capital._

_Aku tidak tahu, kau mengingatnya atau tidak. Hari dimana aku merasa bahagia. _Perlahan Misaki melangkah keluar, matanya menjelaskan kerinduan terhadap lelaki jangkung disana. Kemudian memilih duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang terletak disebelah toko tersebut. Tangannya mengepal keras, bendung air mata penuh sesak akhirnya tertumpah. Menari, dan tanpa ia sadari tangan seseorang menghapusnya.

"Kai ?!-"

"Aku kalah lagi,"Kata Kai datar. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sama, seakan ia tak merasakan apa yang dinamakan kekalahan. Baginya Kamui hanyalah serangga kecil yang masih labil. "Kau sendiri ?"

Misaki mendesah namun tak mengeluh. Seperti itulah apa adanya Kai. Tentu saja ia tak bisa berharap lebih, Kai bukan tipe kebanyakan pemuda yang ia temui. Jangankan peka, Kai juga tidak romantis dan selalu tidak ada waktu untuknya walaupun itu hanya sejam. Mungkin saja menurut Kai pertemuan diam-diam ini sudah sangat cukup. "Apa kau lupa sesuatu, Kai ?"

"_Nothing at all_,"Balasnya singkat, sesingkat Kai ingin menyudahi pertemuan mereka. "Jaa matta na."Kali ini tubuhnya benar-benar membelakangi Misaki. Tanpa tahu, gadisnya memendam sakit hati sendiri.

"_Jaa matta na_..."

Gadis perak itu akhirnya beranjak pergi tak lama ketika sosok Kai lenyap di ujung jalan, tak lagi memasuki toko milik pamannya melainkan menuju arah pulang. Pikirannya benar-benar penat, serasa ingin sekali terbelah. Disepanjang perjalanan benaknya selalu dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang seorang Kai.

"Dasar!-"Tiba-tiba langkah dan ucapan Misaki terhenti mendadak.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi, Misaki-chan."

Secepat mungkin Misaki menepis uluran tangan seorang pemuda yang memiliki senyum sadis yang kini tepat dihadapannya. "Hentikan! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik. Apa Kai melakukan hal yang buruk padamu ?"

"Dari mana kau tahu ?"Tanya Misaki disertai tatapan tajam. Sejak dulu, ia memang tidak menyukai Ren. Karena pemuda itulah yang memulai perseteruan dinginnya dan Kai. Ren pernah mencium bibirnya didepan umum, tepatnya pada saat tim Q4 meneriman tropi.

"Ah, apa ada sesuatu hal yang tak ku ketahui ? Melihat dari reaksi itu, kau pasti mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Kai, ya ?"

"Tch!"Dengan cepat Misaki melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Ren, namun karena Ren memiliki refleksi yang tepat ia berhasil menggengam tangan Misaki. Dan kembali menunjukkan senyum yang sama, jauh dan jauh di dasar hati Misaki ingin sekali meludahi wajah yang berlagak sok itu. "Teme!"

"Huhuhu.. Kau tampak menyeramkan, Misaki-chan. Berbeda saat aku mencium bibirmu setahun yang lalu, dan kalau tidak salah.."Ren terkekeh garing, sama sekali tidak menarik kedua sudut bibir Misaki. "Kai keluar dari tim karena itu, ya ?"

"Shut up, Ren!"

Ren terus-menerus meluncurkan kalimat yang membuat Misaki tersudut. Dan akhirnya senjata terakhir yang setiap wanita punya adalah air mata. Ya, Misaki kembali menangis, tapi tak kunjung membuat Ren gentar. "Aku mohon, hentikan Ren!"

"HENTIKAN REN!"

_**Smash**_!

"Arg!"

Ren tersungkur, hampir saja wajahnya mencium jalan yang tersusun atas papin block putih. Pemuda itu tampak meringis kesakitan, tapi tetap saja mempamerkan wajahnya terkesan pada hinaan. Mendecih, dan memandang benci pada sosok pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai seorang teman, dulu.

"Kai Toshiki sudah ku duga,"Ren tersenyum sinis. "Kau selalu datang disaat yang tak tepat. Oh ya, sepertinya Misaki tidak suka kalau memiliki hubungan lebih dari temanmu, Kai ?"

Kai memandang Misaki, gadis itu tak menjawab, mata kelabunya pun sudah bisa menjawab. "Benarkah ?"

"Hahaha.. Apalagi disaat aku menebak apa itu benar atau tidak, dan kau tahu apa balasan dari dia ? Breng-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ren!"Pemuda berambut merah _metalice_ langsung tersentak, ternyata suara Misaki mampu membuat tenggoroknya menohok kuat. "Kau salah! Aku hanya tak ingin kau membahas tahun lalu."

"Apa kau ingat, Kai ?"Tanya Misaki tanpa memandang pemudanya sama sekali. "Asal kau tahu, Ren. Aku ingin membuang itu, dan memulai yang baru bersama Kai. Walaupun hanya kami yang tahu, aku.."

"Kau yang salah, Ren dan seharusnya menyadari ucapanmu yang salah tempat,"Kata Kai datar, hampir tak ada ekspresi yang mendukung. "Aku tak lagi membahasnya, karena aku percaya pada Misaki."

"K-Kau !"

"Aku marah bukan berarti aku membencinya, dan alasan mengapa kami menutupi hubungan hanya karena tak ingin terusik oleh keributan di _Card Capital_. Aku tak menyangka kau juga masuk, ya ? Ren, kau sama tololnya."

Ren yang merasa terbodohi dirinya sendiri, memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, walaupun langkah terseok malu.

"_Hounto ni gomen na_, Misaki. A-Aku.."

"_Doijoubu,_ aku senang kau datang."

Misaki ditarik Kai dalam peluknya, gadis itu hanya bisa membalasnya tanpa berkata apapun. Baginya, Kai yang seperti ini sudah benar-benar luar biasa. "Dalam waktu dekat, aku punya kejutan untukmu."Kai tersenyum, jauh lebih dari senyum kecil yang terlihat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu,"Ucap Kai menambahkan. "Sepertinya _milkshake_ dan _rainbow cake_ lumayan juga."Misaki mengangguk, dengan lengan Kai merangkulnya mereka berdua berjalan selaras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai ? Kok diam ?"

Kai menggeleng singkat, bibirnya tak berucap tapi matanya menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak diketahui Misaki. "_Gomen na_, Misaki."

"Untuk apa ya ?"Diselah mulutnya mengunyah kue warna-warni itu, Misaki teringat sesuatu akan pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan pada Kai saat ia memilih untuk menenangkan pikiran. Pertanyaan yang dijawab Kai singkat dan menghasilkan rasa kecewa. "Oh.."

"Oh ?"

"_iie.._ _Doijoubu da yo,_ dan tidak penting..." Ya, mungkin Kai lupa

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

Getaran handphone disaku celana, membuat Kai cepat-cepat meraihnya dan menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar handphone-nya. "_Okay_, _I'll be there_ _as soon as possible_."

"Siapa, Kai ? Sepertinya pent-"Sengaja atau tidak Kai seperti mengulang kejadian tadi. Lagipula ucapannya terpotong paksa karena Kai sudah mulai membelakanginya lagi, dengan langkah terburu. _Sepertinya penting sekali..._

"_Jaa matta na_.."Itulah yang Misaki ucap tanpa Kai membalasnya. _Kau sepertinya layaknya angin, datang dan pergi tanpa tahu kalau dedaunan rindu 'tuk lebih dari sekedar bersapa._

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Review, minna-san! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CFV © ****Tatsuhiko Urahata**

**My Future Line © Akemi Yui**

.

.

.

**Chp2 : That feelings**

**Misaki P.O.V**

_Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis.._

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang ku habiskan untuk sekedar menjatuhkan air mata. Dan apakah ini yang dinamakan derita ? Oke, aku memiliki kekasih yang bisa dibilang sibuk -sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa tahu aku memendam semuanya.

_Hal baiknya adalah, tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya kecuali aku._

Seperti layaknya perasaan ku sekarang, langit menjadi gelap dan hujan deras mengguyur daratan. Aku berhenti berjalan, melihat keatas dan menutup mata, membiarkan hujan membasahi wajahku namun tidak pada perasaan ku. Ku rasakan hawa dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang, dingin tanpa kehangatan. Tapi aku tak peduli aku 'kan sakit esok hari. Aku hanya ingin mendinginkan segalanya, agar aku bisa lupa pada saat aku berangkat tidur nanti.

"Misaki-_san_ ?"Seorang pemuda yang lebih muda setahun dariku, memayungkan payungnya tepat diatas kepala. Menghentikan, setidaknya mencegah titik hujan membasahi. "Sedang apa kau disini ?"

Aichi segera melepas jaket biru miliknya, menyampirkannya dibahu ku. "_Arigatou_."

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, itu sama saja membongkar rahasiaku dengan Kai, 'kan ? Jadi aku lebih baik menutup mulut dan menunggu Aichi menyerah bertanya.

**-oOo-**

**Kai P.O.V**

Menikmati keheningan malam, hanya akan membuang waktu ku. Disetiap detik-detik yang berlalu, aku juga disibukkan tentang caraku yang perlahan menyakiti Misaki. Ya, kurasa aku terlalu sering. Tapi, aku tak tahu cara untuk sekedar mengerti apa yang Misaki rasakan.

Aku menjadi lelaki terpayah.

"Hihihi.. Kau akan bertambah tua jika wajahmu dilipat seribu, Kai."

Sejenak aku melirik Jun. Dia adalah teman SMA ku, tanpa dia mungkin aku takkan memiliki satupun teman. Sifatku yang dikenal dingin dan cuek, ternyata mampu menghambat ku untuk sekedar bersosialisasi. Tapi, nyatanya sampai sekarangpun aku tak bisa berhenti karena itu sudah menjadi watak ku. Dan karena Jun adalah teman pertama ku, maka hanya dia yang tahu kalau aku dan Misaki memiliki hubungan.

Aku mendesah, lagi tak ku tanggapi ucapannya.

"Kai, apa kau melupakan sesuatu ? Sesuatu yang terkait dengan Misaki ?"

"Ya, kurasa."

"Kai, kau harus tahu wanita selalu menggunakan perasaannya apapun kondisi dan masalahnya. Sebaiknya kau ingat-ingat lagi, aku rasa masih ada waktu."

Itu dia! Iya, sedikit demi sedikit. Tunggu sebentar. "Kurasa aku melupakan hari jadi kami ..?"

"Nah! Itu jatuh pada hari apa ? Kau mengingatnya ?"

"Lusa.."Jun tercengang. Mungkin baginya ini sudah keterlaluan. Dengan tampang frustasi, Jun menyeret ku, tepatnya memaksa ku untuk segera ke sebuah toko yang hanya menjual pernak-pernik khusus perempuan.

.

.

.

.

"T-Tunggu Jun !"

"Tunggu apa lagi sih ? Kau tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa hubunganmu, 'kan ?"

"Kenapa kau peduli ?"

Jun tercengang lagi, kemudian di detik berikutnya ia tertawa renyah. "Lelucon apalagi yang kau buat, Kai ? Aku hanya ingin membantumu, tidak lebih."Jun kembali mencari sesuatu, diantara barang-barang kawaii yang ia temui. sedangkan aku ? Aku hanya memilih untuk melihat-lihat tanpa menunjukkan kalau aku tahu, apa yang menjadi kesukaan Misaki. Jujur saja, aku tak pintar memikat hati wanita.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa barang seperti apa yang menjadi kesukaan Misaki,"Kata Jun tanpa memandangku, setelah beberapa detik aku memikirkan itu. "Itu mungkin hal kecil, tapi bisa saja berubah besar jika kau menganggapnya kecil."

"Hei Jun! Rupanya kau tahu ya ?"

"_I guess_, dan kurasa Misaki juga tak suka barang yang terlalu moe. Mungkin seperti ini, teddy bear ?"Jun memperlihatkan _teddy bear_ yang memegang hati dan bertuliskan ' _**I Love You**_ '. Warnanya pun tidak terlalu mencolok, hanya cokelat muda dan sedikit arsiran cokelat tua.

"_If you say so_..."Ya, mungkin hanya Jun yang mengerti apapun tentang Misaki tidak seperti ku. Jangankan untuk mengingat hari jadi kami, akupun juga tak tahu hal sekecil itu ? Memalukan. "Terserah, jadi.. Bisa kita pergi sekarang ? Aku akan mengganti uangmu."Jun mengangguk setuju.

_Misaki... Maafkan aku._

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CFV © Tatsuhiko Urahata**

**My Future Line © Akiyama Taiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chp3 : in silence**

**Author P.O.V**

Dua pasang bola mata itu tidak benar-benar saling menatap. Hanya sesekali melirik, sesekali bertemu. Dan seterusnya begitu. Kedua insan muda itu tenggelam dalam laut pikiran masing-masing. Namun nasib sialnya, mereka duduk berhadapan. Didalam keheningan terbesit keinginan Kai untuk mencairkan suasana, namun lagi dan lagi ia tak tahu harus mulai darimana. Begitupula dengan Misaki yang sama saja.

Hingga datang seorang maid pembawa daftar menu sajian yang terdapat di kafe tersebut. Dengan sabar maid itu menunggu mereka yang tak saling berbicara, dan hanya menunjuk salah satu dari sajian dari sekian banyaknya menu. Kai maupun Misaki masih memilih untuk membungkamkan mulutnya.

"Terima kasih."Kata maid sopan itu segera pergi ketempatnya, dan hanya mendapat dua anggukan malas dari Kai dan Misaki.

"Misaki..."Jarinya tergerak dua senti. Misaki mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tak mungkin minta maaf lagi, 'kan ?"

"Ya, mungkin."

Kai tahu, kalau Misaki menahan bendung air matanya. Sekuatnya Misaki tentu dia punya titik dimana perasaannya akan mengambil alih. Pelan, dan perlahan Kai mulai menggeser senti demi senti gerak tangannya menuju tangan Misaki yang sejak tadi tak berkutik.

Kai mengenggam erat tangan gadisnya, yang ia rasakan hanya kehangatan yang berkecamuk satu. "Aku bukan seperti yang Kau minta."

"Dan aku tidak pernah memintamu seperti itu,"Jawab Misaki dengan suara serak. "Setidaknya.."

"Tapi aku sadar satu hal, aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu."

"Dan apa itu perlu, Kai ?"Misaki benar-benar memberinya jawaban telak.

Saat pandangan Misaki teralihkan, Kai mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibawah meja. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kai langsung menyerahkan itu. Ya, kado kecil yang ia beli bersama Miwa tepatnya dipilihkan oleh Miwa.

"Apa.. Ini.. ?"

Kai tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu, melainkan ia hanya butuh jawaban dan respon dari Misaki. Dan benar saja! Kai mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak meluncur dari bibir gadisnya.

"Omong-omong, aku sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih."Misaki tersenyum kecil, kemudian membuka isi kado tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia tatkala ini bukan seperti nyatanya. "Tapi, ini bukan seperti dirimu. Kau bahkan tidak mengerti, 'kan ?"

Kai tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Namun setidaknya hal ini dapat membuka pembicaraan mereka. "Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar..."

"Kau tak perlu menjadi siapapun, ataupun meminta orang lain untuk hal sekecil ini. Memang rasanya aneh, kalau seorang pacar tidak tahu apapun yang disukai pacarnya ? Tapi, alangkah lebih baik kalau kau takkan mengikuti warna orang lain. Kau tahu ? Jika seperti ini, kau bukan Kai yang ku kenal."Jelas Misaki panjang lebar. Kai terkesima sesaat, dibarengi dengan caranya mencerna ucapan Misaki tadi. Dan dari serentetan itu tak ada yang salah. "Biarpun kado ini bukan pilihanmu, tapi... Rasanya spesial. Ya, karena kau langsung memberikannya padaku."

Kai semakin mempererat genggamnya pada tangan Misaki. Gadis itu hanya membalasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Misaki berharap agar Kai tak berubah sedikitpun. Ia tak perlu menjadi apapun agar dapat menyenangkan hatinya. Lagi dan selamanya, ia tak ingin terulang. Hati maupun raganya. Semua yang ada pada diri Kai, Misaki tak ingin kehilangan.

**-oOo-**

Mentari tergulung senja, seberkas warna jingga menari diatas kanvas dan langit mulai menata panggung kelam untuk bintang bersandiwara. Kai masih mengenggam tangan Misaki, berjalan-jalan ditemani lampu kota dan keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tetapi dari sekian banyaknya keindahan cahaya itu, ada satu yang menyita perhatian Misaki. Perhatian yang tak berpaling, hingga Kai menyadarinya sendiri.

"Indah..."Gumam Misaki tersenyum.

Percik demi percik kembang api menghiasi sudut kota Tokyo, keindahan yang tentu saja dapat mencuci mata siapapun. Kilau cahaya singkatnya membuat hatinya terpikat kembali, sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat hal itu dalam jumlah banyak. Mengingat terakhir kali orang tuanya yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Ya, sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga sakura, sakura yang seakan tengah bersiap menerbangkan kelopaknya.

" Kau duluan masuk, sebentar aku menyusul."Usul Kai. Dengan mata sayu, Misaki menganggu ragu. "Ini takkan lama."Lanjutnya lagi.

Di dalam keheningan Misaki mencoba mendesah, mengapa hal seindah ini dapat membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangan yang tak ingin dia ingat. Bagai dua sisi mata uang logam yang berbeda.

"_Otou_-_san_.. _Oka_-_san_.."

Angin melambungkan nafasnya ke langit, tanpa siapapun tahu mata Misaki kembali berkaca. Dengan imajinasi buyar, gadis perak ini berharap bisa menyentuh langit. "Aku baik-baik saja.."

Kemudian kembali memaksa jenjang kaki melangkah lagi, sekedar ingin lebih bernostalgia dengan ini. "_Otou_-_san_, _Oka_-_san_.. Kalian tahu ? Aku punya lelaki spesial, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Andaikan bisa ku perkenalkan dia pada kalian."

**.**

_Bahagia itu (terkadang) sederhana_

_Hanya dengan engkau melihatnya bahagia_

_Bahagia itu (terkadang) sederhana_

_Hanya dengan engkau melihatnya ada_

**.**

**-oOo-**

**Misaki P.O.V**

Jika aku mengingat tentang hal yang terengut dariku, aku seperti tinggal di masa lalu. Tempat dimana aku bisa tersenyum ceria, tanpa tangis dan keheningan seperti saat ini. Menyedihkan.

Kenangan manis itu bisa saja berubah sangat pahit, kalau aku mencoba merindu. Aku ingin tetap di dunia tanpa suara, dan yang terpenting tanpa siapapun.

Entahlah, itu seperti sudah menjadi bagianku.

Tetapi sekali lagi, aku tetap ditarik keluar. Keluar dari kesendirian, dan keheningan ku. Walaupun awalnya aku sangat sulit berada disana. Hingga pada suatu waktu, aku dipertemukan dengan seorang Kai Toshiki. Pria berwatak dingin, dan Pria yang mengalami hal serupa denganku. Ya, kami pernah sama-sama kehilangan. Bukan sementara namun selamanya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Thanks yang hanya silent reader~**

**Reply Review:**

**REN : Arigatou~ sudah sempat membaca, wah.. Review pertama di fandom ini. Oh ya, aku sering lupa nama temannya Si Kai. Miwa ya ? Oke, sudah ku ganti maaf kalau ada kesalahan atas nama karakter. Terkadang saya juga tidak memperhatikan #dor**


	4. Chapter 4

**CFV © Tatsuhiko Urahata**

**My Future Line © Akiyama Taiga**

**.**

**.**

**Chp4 : The Best Things of this Night**

* * *

**v**

**v**

**v**

Kai, tak pernah kulihat ia menunjukkan ekspresinya. Entah itu kesedihan, kekecewaan, amarah, ataupun ketika ia bahagia. Tak tergambar dengan jelas jika aku mencoba menerawang, dan dengan mudahnya ia menebak berbagai macam ekspresi semua orang. Hanya dengan melalui sebuah tatapan singkat.

Jujur... Aku seperti hidup tanpanya, aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa kami bisa sampai disini. Berdua, tanpa harus bersembunyi hanya karena kami berpegangan tangan dan memperlihatkan hal yang seharusnya wajar karena kami sepasang kekasih.

Namun setidaknya aku harap aku bisa tahu, misalkan hanya sedikit yang bisa ia bagi tentang perasaannya. Dengan begitu aku akan mencoba mengerti lebih dalam lagi dengan Kai. Aku selalu ingin menjadi tempat curahan hati Kai, begitupula aku padanya. Meskipun hanya aku yang terus-menerus seperti itu.

Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar ? Sayangnya Kai selalu menolak dan berbalik marah padaku, meskipun tidak seperti orang marah. Mungkin kesal, atau tak ingin aku membahasnya.

Selain itu akhir-akhir ini Kai juga sibuk, tak jelas apa yang ia sibukkan. Aku tak berani bertanya, dan ujungnya selalu aku yang makan hati. Terlihat klise memang.

"Hai, sudah lama ya ?"Suara yang tak asing menyapa pendengaran ku. Sosok Kai yang tegak berdiri disamping ku, dua tangannya dipenuhi banyak bawaan. "Pegang satu, nih.."Pintanya dengan ekspresi sama, tanpa dasar warna yang bisa menjelaskan. Hanya datar seperti apa adanya Kai.

Aku membuka isi dari kantung plastik putih ini, ternyata isinya berupa cemilan yang umum adanya. "Banyak sekali..."

"Kau kira perutmu cukup untuk menampung semuanya ?"Katanya, yang ku ketahui adalah sebuah candaan. Biarpun orang lain akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah ejekkan.

Aku tertawa renyah. Terlihat damai, bersamaan dengan angin yang membelai ujung rambut silver-ku. "Aku tak bilang kalau aku akan menghabiskannya, kok. Hehehe.."

Kai tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang ku seperti pandangan biasa. Melihat atmosfir sekitar, Kai meraih sebelah tangan ku. Sebuah mata yang menuntun langkah kaki kami menuju sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup rindang. Kemudian kami duduk dibawah pohon tersebut. Sekedar menikmati apa yang Tuhan perlihatkan di malam-malam indahnya.

Tak banyak bahan obrolan yang kami perbincangan, sebagian banyak waktu hanya dimanfaatkan untuk berdiam diri. Kembali tenggelam dalam keramaian orang banyak. Aneh ? Tapi itulah apa adanya hubungan kami.

"Arigatou, Kai.."

Aku tahu, Kai hanya memandang ku seperti biasa. Namun tidak pada saat aku memutuskan untuk beranjak. Dan bukan pergi.

"Eh ?"Tangan ku kembali ia genggam, bersamaan dengan tatapan hangat disertai senyuman yang tak pernah ku temui, senyum yang seakan menjelaskan maafkan-aku-sekali-lagi. "Kai..."

_._

_Angin kembali mengikut sertakan surai kesakitan_

_Menerbangkan kelopak demi kelopak, guna sekedar pengalihan._

_._

Aku tak dapat mengelak, aku kembali terbawa suasana yang kembali mengundang segerombol air mata kembali terjejal di ujung jurang.

Begitupula saat aku dijatuhkan dalam peluk Kai, yang tak ku tahu kapan datangnya. Kau tahu ? Seakan waktu berhenti untuk ku, eh- tidak maksudku untuk kami. Pemuda itu juga mengecup kening ku, kecupan singkat yang kemudian beralih mengecup pipi kanan ku. Ku rasakan wajah ku menghangat, entahlah apa karena merona atau karena air mata ku berhasil kembali terjun bebas ?

"Kau menangis lagi rupanya, hehehe."Kai tertawa kecil, sembari mengusap rambut ku. Agak manja, namun aku menikmatinya.

"T-Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan itu, kok!"Elak ku. Walaupun tak ada yang yakin kalau Kai dengan mudahnya percaya. "Kai.. Aku m-menyayangimu.."

"Aku juga, Misaki,"Ucapnya tepat disisi kanan daun telinga ku, lembut seperti hembusan angin sore di pinggir pantai musim panas. "Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, selamanya dan menjagamu. Semampu ku!"

Aku tersentak dan tersenyum pilu. Kai seperti Otou-san, dan melebihi Paman Shin.

"Kurasa kau harus tahu sesuatu hal, Misaki. Mengapa aku selalu menutupi semuanya darimu. Dan membuat perasaanmu sakit karena ku,"

Aku memandang kedua mata yang tampak meredup itu, memaksanya untuk menciptakan guratan kecil di kedua ujung bibirnya. "Kapanpun, Kai.. Aku akan selalu menunggu. Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan hal ini padaku ? Bahwa tak semua hal rahasia harus diketahui, 'kan ?"

"Tapi, kau selalu mengatakan hal yang seharusnya kau simpan rapat-rapat, Misaki."

"Jawabannya simpel kok,"Aku tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Kai terdiam. Menunggu ku melanjutkan ucapan, ditemani semilir angin malam yang semakin larut. "Karena aku percaya padamu, itulah jawaban simpel ku."

"Percaya.. ?"

"Menjalani hubungan seperti ini bukan hanya sekedar status, tapi komitmen bersama. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku percaya padamu, 'kan ?"

"Aku tahu, terlalu menyakitkan jika harus disimpan sendiri. Tapi selama aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintai ku, itu bukan menjadi beban ku sendiri. Itupun aku menyimpulkan dari banyak pelajaran kemarin,"Sambung ku lagi. "T-Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau tak percaya padaku, ya ?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"Dengan usil Kai menyentuh hidung ku dengan jari telunjuknya. Sontak mengundang sisi disekitarnya kembali merona. "Justru aku berterima kasih padamu, kau mengingatkan ku, Misaki-_chan_ ?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Thanks, buat yang hanya silent readers~**

**Reply Review:**

**Ren : Hahaha iya terima kasih balik, ya ? Oh jadi diganti Third P.O.V hehehe.. Habisnya selama menulis FF selalu menggunakan Author P.O.V (sebelum menetap di FFn) :D**

**Era : Hehehe.. Kalau kata teman sesama Author sih, bilang gini. "Semakin kamu siksa tokoh itu, maka semakin sayang.."Nah, jadi jangan heran, ya ? Hehe :D**


End file.
